Seraph's Past
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: Character's past of my forum Time Travelers
1. Chapter 1

This is the past of my character that I created for an RP I made. Seraph Darkfire is a name I use frequently because I like that name.

This is the story of Seraph Darkfire, the Time Traveler.

* * *

**Seraph's Past**

**Chapter One**

**Seraph Darkfire**

_**100,000 B.C.**_

"Brother!" a teen boy ran up wearing nothing but a loincloth, of course, this was natural of the nomad tribes. He had black hair and bright green eyes. Despite his young age, the boy was very fit and had a lean, muscle covered body.

The boy he was running toward was lying on his back and staring at the cloud covered sky. In their clan, he was considered an anomaly, a part of witchcraft. He was different only by his hair and eyes while his body was as fit and lean muscled as the other boy's in the clan.

His hair was white as fresh snow while his eyes were a bright red like that of a fresh kill's blood. When he was born, the village elders wanted him dead. But, his mother was the sister of one of the elders and was able to plead for her son's life. He was allowed to live, provided that he didn't preform any dark or demon magic. He was given the name Seraph Darkfire. Seraph to ward off evil and Darkfire to remind them of who he was.

"Brother!" the boy said again "You need to prepare for your quest" all males were required to take a quest of some sort to marry a girl of the village. The male needed to do a quest, given by the father of his chosen bride. This was for the young man could win the heart of his love and gain the respect of the father and village. The type of quest usually depended on the rank of the family his chosen bride was a part of.

"Why Tolohi?" the white haired boy asked "We both know I am already very good at hunting and tracking, I can take anything that is thrown at me"

"Seraph" Tolohi said sighing "You should still be prepared for whatever they have planned for you, it can't hurt to be ready" Seraph could see that his little brother really cared about this. So he gave in and smiled.

"Alright" he said chuckling "Get my spear and we will practice battle techniques" he watched with amusement as his little brother ran off.

Once the young boy was gone, Seraph frowned "Why do I have such a bad feeling about tomorrow?" he asked himself quietly.

_**The Next Day**_

"Listen here boy" the gruff voice of Gharen Ama, a large burly man, said "You will have to go into the Field and bring back those magic flowers" Gharen was one of the village elders, and for a good reason. He had once taken down a Long Tooth with just his bare hands. He had the battle scars to prove it.

He had less love for Seraph than the others because the red eyed boy was doing this to marry his daughter, Sala Ama, a small, shy girl. She was beautiful with her raven colored hair and unusual, bright blue eyes. Her eyes, unlike Seraph's, were praised as a blessing from the Creator, making her the prize of the village. This also made her very attractive toward the other boys of the clan. But, against her father's wishes, she chose Seraph for his sensitivity and kindness.

There was a timid tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find Sala standing there. Instead of speaking, Seraph gathered her into his arms and held her to him. She kissed his chest gently "Please be careful Seraph" she said in her small voice "I couldn't bare to lose you"

He chuckled "Come on, the Field is nothing big" he said "There is nothing in there that is dangerous" the Field was a large plain that was covered in grass taller than the average man. Once in there, time seemed to move erratically, making it either seem longer or shorter than the current time.

"Except for the pool" she said softly "Remember, we dropped animals in it to see what would happen, they never returned" the pool was a large area of silver water that glowed without any sunlight or moonlight. It was also the only place that the magic flower grew. The flower was gifted with incredible healing properties believed to come from the pool itself.

"I won't drop myself into the pool" he joked.

She giggled and lightly slapped him on the chest "Don't joke around like that, you might not get any alone time with me when you return" she grinned.

Seraph raised his hands in defense, glad that Gharen was a little ways away from them "Alright, alright" he said "I will see you when I return" he kissed her lips softly an grabbed his spear.

He walked leisurly out of the village, noting how it quickly became dark as he entered the Field. He guessed this must have been the power of the Field "It is dark, which means I will be able to see the glow" he looked around.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shimmer of light. There, in a small clearing, was the pool. But it was different; glowing multi-colored. Around it where thousands of bright purple flowers, each having silver stems. He bent down and began to collect the flowers in a small pack he had with him.

As a tribute, he took a flower apart, starting with the petals and then the stem. He felt the cool flow of healing energy course through his body from his stomach. He sighed in content and sat back to relax for a few moments. That is when he heard three voices:

_"Born to be time;_

_Power through the spine;_

_Time to become Divine"_

Seraph stood up, grabbing his spear, and began to look around for the source of the voices but couldn't find it "Who is there" he spun his spear in his hands "Show your self and your purpose"

All three voices (Seraph could now identify them as women), spoke at once:

_"Accept your Fate!"_

Suddenly, he was pitching forward, falling into the glowing pool. He felt his body being whipped around and pulled in all directions. Images began to fill his mind. A beautiful woman with red tears, a young female child with his hair and eyes.

_Violet...Brianna.._the names flitted through his consciousness as the images vanished, replaced by noew ones, of more people he did not know.

_Charlie...Attie...Marcus..._and even more people after them that he didn't know. So many people living under one home.

Suddenly, someone who looked like a reverse version of himself was in front of him.

_"Who are you?" _Seraph asked, or thought he may have done, either way, the person heard him.

**"Hiya, my name is Lust" **this new person seemed to be upbeat **"I will be sleeping within you for several millennia until you meet those people" **he chuckled **"I can't wait until I get to meet Ellie" **then the strange boy was gone like dust.

Seraph then felt his belongings vanish and felt some kind of clothing cover his body. It was a long, pure white cloak that covered his head. Finally, he slipped out of consciousness.

_**Unknown...**_

"Where did he come from?" someone asked, the voice was femal and kind.

"I don't know, he just appeared on the doorstep twenty minutes ago" the second voice was male, a little deep and gruff. Seraph opened his eyes and was greated by the light of a flickering fire.

"Look dear, he is awake" the woman said.

"W-where am I?" Seraph asked quietly.

"You are in the great country of England, in the city of London" the man said coming into his Seraph's view. He had a trim beard and kind eyes.

"My name is William Shakespeare" the man said "Perhaps you have heard of me?"

Seraph shook his head "No, I am sorry, should I?" he asked.

"No worries, only a few of my plays have come out" William said "But by the end of the next three years, my plays will have great value" he laughed and turned to the plump woman standing at the foot of the bed.

"Miriam, get this lad something to eat and drink will you?" he looked at Seraph as the woman sauntered off "What is your name?"

"Seraph. Seraph Darkfire" he said softly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Darkfire, is there anything I can do to help you?" the young playwright asked.

"Yes" Seraph said looking into the man's eyes "Tell me all you know about this world currently"

* * *

I like that Seraph got to meet William Shakespeare. I have lots to say and lots of people to introduce. I may add people for Seraph to influence. Well until later, see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter. I am in a writing mood today. Already done one chapter for three stories. Go go go! I do own my Time Travelers...at least my characters and half of Brianna... hehe :P

* * *

**Seraph's Past**

**Chapter Two**

**Atlantis and the God of Time!**

Seraph sighed as he relaxed on the roof of Williams house. He had been here for nearly two weeks and had learned a lot. Apparently he had jumped through time forward. It was an interesting concept, and a sad one. That meant that his entire life was gone. All his friends, his love, his family. He cried a lot that first week. This second week...he laid around thinking about his new life.

He had learned many things about William. The man was a time traveler himself. But he was a material time traveler. He used a pen to write down where he wanted to go and then went there. It was useful but had it's flaws. He needed to pin down a specific time. It was one of the reasons he became a writer. When he made a successful play, he was able to jump forward toward the time and place his play was being put on.

After one incident, it was found that Seraph could also travel through time, at a much more advanced level.

This older boy, by looks sake because obviously Seraph is a lot older than anyone else, even if he looks only sixteen, started to treat Seraph badly because of the fact that he was new and most assumed that he was a foreigner. The white hair and red eyes didn't help much.

This boy was eighteen and a lot more muscled than Seraph due to the fact that he had been working at building buildings since he was younger. He started picking a fight with Seraph, planning on beating the white haired boy up.

"Come on freaky boy, dost thou feareth me" the older boy laughed, finding a way to make fun of William as well as Seraph.

Seraph rolled his eyes "That is really clever you know, making fun of someone just because they are different" he shook his head "I have met a lot of people like you Jason, don't even bother me, you can't beat me"

Jason growled and threw a punch at Seraph's face. The red eyed boy rolled his shoulders, twisting his body like a large cat. With graceful ease, he was standing behind the older boy.

"What the..?" the boy turned around moving forward, stumbling a little. Seraph smirked and in the back of his mind a ticking was heard.

Jason grinned and suddenly a sword was headed for Seraph's stomach. He twisted out of the way and suddenly found that another blade was pointed in his direction _'Shit, I can't dodge this!'_

Click! The ticking in his head froze and he felt something pull from in his stomach "Time...stop" he whispered and everything froze, even himself.

Then he took a step back, feeling his body unlock, freed from the grip of time. Looking down he could see the image of a large clock face sitting there.

He walked between the boy's arms and stood there, looking at his face "Time...such a short thing really" he said softly, looking bored before he punched Jason clear in the nose.

Scoffing, he walked back to Williams house and stopped in front of the frozen man "Odd, even though he is a time traveler, he is frozen too" Seraph began to think "I stopped time, that is true, but I stopped it for me, to everyone else, I am just moving at an incredible speed, so fast that not even the smallest amount of time moves"

He laughed softly "I literally have all the time in the world"

**"Oh, I wouldn't say that young man" **an old man with a long white beard stepped forward seemingly out of no where.

"What...who are you?" Seraph asked "and how are you moving"

**"Time..no matter who's time..never holds me" **the old man said **"For I am time, the God of Time, I see your life and all your possible lives, most are blurry but two are very clear"**

Seraph raised an eyebrow, the God of Time, one who existed forever outside of the control of time, but always overseeing it.

He walked up to the old man "Can you send me back to my time?"

**"No, that point is forever static, you can never change it, but if you ever gain control of your own powers, feel free to go back and try to change your past..or your future. I believe in the fact that learning comes from experiences" **the old man chuckled **"Mostly because people are dumb enough to ignore my advices"**

"Really? Well you do sound quite crazy you know" Seraph said smiling.

**"Yes yes, I went mad quite some time ago really, and after the ones I loved died...well Rules of Time prevented me from saving them" **he looked slightly sad before smiling **"But I guess it was destined...I still get to see them...time is memory and memory is time, always remember that"** he clapped his hands **"Alright, time for your test, bye bye"**

Suddenly Seraph vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Oh Time God damn it!" Seraph yelled finding himself lying on a beach. He stood up and turned around, his mouth falling open at what he saw. It was a beautiful city, flying things shot passed him, heading up through the tall sliver like city.

"Welcome to Atlantis" the old man appeared next to him "Greatest city in all of existence...at least until Brianna builds her city" he chuckled and shrugged a sharp blue suit appearing on him. Seraph realized that he was also wearing a dark red suit.

"Ok, what the hell am I doing here?" Seraph asked "I was just in England and now I am in this city which I have never heard of..and what happened to your voice? It used to be all deep and stuff"

"Oh, no...that happens when I want it to" he chuckled "Makes a better first impression"

The white haired boy rolled his eyes "And why am I here?"

"Ah, right" he pointed to the tallest building in the entire city where a blue orb rested "Go get that"

His red eyes blinked. This made no sense. Why did the God of Time, want him to get a small blue orb when he could probably just pop up there and get it himself.

"Because, this is your test, to see if you can handle troubling decisions, removing that orb will destroy this entire city..."

"Then no, I won't do it, I can't kill billions of people" Seraph said angrily.

"...or you can let the entire planet explode in seventeen billion years"

Seraph blinked and sat back on the sand "So...if I don't destroy this city, then the entire planet will explode seventeen billion years later?"

The old man nodded, his blue eyes twinkling "Being a time traveler means you have to make terrible decisions, as they will say 'The ends justify the means, or the better of the two evils'"

"How can I destroy a city..." Seraph said and laid back.

"We know how you can do it but the moral implications...well you know what, I will let you deal with this" the old man vanished.

"I am really starting to not like him...I wonder if all Time Gods are this obnoxious?"

Several billion years later a white haired boy with red eyes sneezed "What the...ooooh..well I got the answer to my question" he chuckled.

"What question Daddy?" the little girl he was bouncing on his knee asked.

"Just something I wondered a long time ago Brianna" he kissed her head and then began to tickle her.

"Well I might as well go and explore the city while I wait, it can't be that bad if it is the Greatest City in all of existence...at least until whoever this Brianna girl is makes a better one"

He stuck his finger into the air "Off to explore!" he laughed as he stomped off.

* * *

Second chapter complete! I liked adding the Future Seraph in there for fun, after all he was talking about himself. Anyway, read and review please. Sorry it is short, but I am building up the story.


End file.
